Love Is Blind
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Drinking And Driving Don't Mix add a broken heart you got a recipe for disaster.
1. Love Is Blind

Welcome back to Hazzard friend's it's been a rather strange week in Hazzard the boy's ain't been in trouble at all.

The bills was paid on time , and for once Rosco ain't chased the boys for any trumped up charge all week. That don't mean that somethin' ain't in store for our boys who drawn to trouble like a crow to a cornfield. Luke who was going through a rough time at the moment with his girlfriend Suellen was drowning his sorrow's with beer.

While Bo was out on the dance floor dancing with his girlfriend to Alan Jackson's song " don't rock the Jukebox". Every once in awhlie he'd glance over at Luke who was nursin' a broken heart at the moment.

" Hey Luke c'mon why don't you try and get your mind off her and enjoy yourself". said Daisy happily

" Oh I'm sorry Daisy I just can't stop thinking about what a jerk I was the night we broke up ". admitted Luke

" Luke ... , c'mon now don't go bringin' that up again you tried to explain but she wouldn't hear it". explained Daisy

Flashback ...,,...

" Y'see Luke and Suellen was at the Boars Nest enjoying each other's company just like any other night".

" Y'know Luke from the moment I saw you I knew that I had found my one true love for life ". admitted Suellen

" Well you know Darlin' I've been thinkin' what you think of maybe takin' a break for awhile ?". asked Luke

" WHAT!",. LUKE DUKE ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND WHY IN THE HECK DO YOU WANNA BREAK UP?". cried Suellen

" Suellen then ran out of the Boars Nest in tears fore' Luke could explain or tell her goodbye ".

End Flashblack  
...

"Once the song was over Bo went over to check on Luke who was throwin' himself a pity party ".

" Hey Luke c'mon now cheer up you'll find someone better her their's plenty of other fish in the sea". explained Bo

" Thank's Bo that really makes me feel a whole lot better ". said Luke scarcasticly

" Think I"m gonna go out for a drive y'all enjoy the party have fun see y'all later ". Said Luke saddend

"Meanwhile Luke was headin' for Kissin' Cliff which was known as the most dangerous road in Hazzard.

" Seein' as how Luke ain't in his right mind he was thinkin' some pretty nasty thoughts like jumpin' Kissing cliff".

" Luke tried jumpin' Kissin' Cliff but unfortunetly the O'l General ended up crashin on the bottom of it.

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse was sitting in his chair by the fire reading the paper , drinkin' coffee.

While Bo , Daisy was just gettin' back from the Boars Nest Bo felt awfully worried when he didn't see the General".

" Um..., well that's funny I coulda sworn Luke would have been back by now ". wondered Bo

" Hey Uncle Jesse we's back home sorry we is late I had to hitch a ride with Daisy ". explained Bo

" Oh Well that's okay Bo um..., were's Luke at Bo ?" asked Jesse worriedly

" Oh uh he went out for a drive to try an get his mind off of Suellen since they recently broke up ". explained Bo

" Oh yeah that's right I forgot they recently broke up that must be hard on him ".

" Funny though I woulda sworn that Luke woulda been home by now it ain't like him to not call in ". worried Bo

" I sure hope nothin' happened to him though I woulda heard from him if something did ". worried Jesse

" Y'know Drinkin' Drivin' Don't mix add a broken heart an you got a recipe for disaster ".


	2. Love On The Rocks

Bo , Jesse , Daisy woke up early the next morning lookin' like they hardly slept they was all worried about Luke.

" Oh .. , Uncle Jesse I sure hope nothin' bad happened to him but I got me a feeling something did." worried Daisy

" I got bad feelin' in my bones that something bad happened to Luke ". admitted Jesse

"After O'l Bo had gotten all his morning chores done he figured he would do some searching for Luke".

So he started snopping around town so far O'l Bo was coming up empty until he saw some tire tracks leading to Ki

So he figured he better follow them and so he did and when he saw smoke he started to painic.

When Bo arrived at Kissing Cliff he got out of Jesse's pick-up ran to the edge called for Luke but got no response.

When he didn't recieve a reply he slowly made his way on down the bottom of the cliff with some rope from Jesse's

Meanwhile a few feet from the burning General poor O'l Luke was laying facedown knocked out cold.

" Poor O'l Luke was lookin' more , more like a dead Salmon on dry dock ".

Bo had been lookin' lookin' for what seemed like forever when he spotted the General Lee burned to a crisp.

" Dangnit Luke why'd you have to go an destory the general now we ain't go no Car !". shouted Bo

Bo was walkin, walkin around in circles for what seemed like forever until he saw Luke".

" Oh No Luke ...," Please be alive don't be dead ... , Please Luke don't leave me".

Bo breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Luke was still breathing but he wasn't waking up any.

2 hours later Bo walked back up to the pick-up and he called for an ambulance for his almost lifeless cousin.

The ambulance took it's time in getting to kissing cliff once they were there Bo was all smiles.

Luke was so still , not moving , or responding in anyway as they load him into the ambulance".

Poor Luke looked more dead then he did alive since he had cuts on his face, bruises, cut on his forehead .

Luke's heart suddenly stopped and one of the EMT's had to rip open his shirt and start shocking him back to life.

Luke's unconcious leaped off the bed at least 4 times before the EMT got his heart beating again.

" Is the patient back and stable again ?". asked the driver

" Yes he is he still remains comatose but he is alive again". replied the EMT

" Poor O'l Luke to think this whole mess got started because he broke up with his girlfriend".

2 hours later the ambulance arrived at Tri-County Hospital and Luke was rushed into the ER.

Sometime around 8:00 pm at the farm while Jesse , Daisy was sitting in the living room lisining to radio.

The phone in the kitchen rang and so Jesse got up and he answered it praying hoping the news wasn't too bad.

" Hello Duke residence this is Jesse Duke speaking may I ask who's calling?".

" This Tri-County Hosptial so sorry to call so late Mr. Duke your nephew Luke was involved wreck due to Alcohol.

After hearing that Jesse nearly dropped the phone , then he thanked the nurse for calling.

Suddenly he heard footsteps enter the kitchen it was Daisy who didn't like look on Jesse's face.

Jesse looked over at Bo , Daisy he at first had to catch his breath fore' he told them who was on the phone.

" Who was that on the phone Uncle Jesse ?". asked Daisy curiously

" That was Tri- County Hospital it appears that Luke has gotten into a drunk driving accident". admitted Jesse

" Oh No !., That ain't like Luke why would he do somethin' like that ?". asked Daisy

" I sure hope not Daisy then again when your heart is broken common sense goes out the window". admitted Jesse

" Y'know Drinking And Driving Don't mix add a broken heart you got a recipe for Disaster".


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

Suellen was at the Boars Nest nursing her broken heart by drinking some Tequila, scotch wiskey ."

By the way she was drinking O'l Luke's memory was slowly drowning and she was getting drunker by the minute.

Meanwhile Daisy who had just gotten done serving some people some beer made her way back over to the bar.

She couldn't help but notice that Sueellen wasn't looking really good she is missing Luke somethin' awful.

" I ain't never gonna be happy again my heart is all in pieces Luke was the only one for me". cried Sueellen

Daisy couldn't help but overhear Suellen so she figured she would try to give Suellen some girl advice".

" Hey Darling don't cry a river you'll find someone to fill the hole Luke left". admitted Daisy

" Oh Daisy their ain't nobody else like Luke". cried SueEllen

Suellen's luck was about to change on account of Lukes' sworn enemy Ernie Ledbetter was checking her out.

So Ernie hopped off his barstool and he walked on over to Suellen to see if he could cheer her up some.

" Hey Baby what you say we go rollin' in the hay till the cows come home". asked Ernie

Daisy couldn't help but watch Ernie sweettalk SueEllen so she figured she best walk over and put a stop to it.

" Ernie don't you got someone else to bother not a girl who is nursing a broken heart". ordered Daisy

" Why don't you just run along honey, serve some more beers okay darlin?". asked Ernie

After hearing that statement Daisy picked up the tea pitcher and she hit Ernie over the head with it.

Once Ernie got his balance back under control he went an reached for Daisy's arm , started squeezing it .

" Ernie your hurtin' me stop ..., Ernie STOP IT NOW !".begged Daisy

Lucky for Daisy Cooter just happened to be there and so he walked on over to Daisy, Ernie".

" Hey Lardbutter why don't you leave Daisy Alone !". asked Cooter

" Hey GreaseMonkey this ain't none of your business ( Chuckled Ernie) ".

Quicker then a hound on a jackrabbit Cooter pulled Ernie off his stool and they got into a big brawl.

The fight went on for a good 3-5 minutes till finally it ended Ernie ended up with slipt lip , Cooter won .

" Thank's Cooter how's about a nice Boar's Nest special as a reward for defending my honor". asked Daisy

Meanwhile over at Tri-County Hospital O'l Luke was laying on an exam table eyes closed, bandage on his head.

with all the cuts , scrapes on his hands , face made the boy look like a tattered ragdoll .

Sadly poor Luke was also hooked up to an ventilator pump on account of one of his ribs punchured on of his lungs.

Doc. Appleby happened to be working at the ER that day so he slowly made his way on over to Luke's bed.

At first he thought he'd check to see if the boy was concious, he called his name 3 times but no answer.

Then he told the nurse to write comatose on Luke's chart , hook him up to lifesupport.

So once Doc. Appleby was gone she started hooking Luke up to all the machines in the room, he also had 2 IV's .

So as Luke's life was hanging by a thread in the ER the Dukes was just now arriving at the hospital.

Bo was scared out of his wits he feared that Doc. Appleby was gonna tell them that Luke was dead.

" Bo would you sit down fore' you wear a hole into the floor ?". asked Jesse

" I'm sorry Uncle Jesse I can't help it I can't shake this feeling that Luke maybe dead". confessed Bo

" Now Bo don't worrying like crazy besides it ain't up to us if Luke dies or not it's in God's Hands". confessed Jesse

So as Bo , Jesse was waiting for word on Luke , over at the Boars Nest Daisy was still trying to help SueEllen.

" C'mon honey cheer up you know that Luke still loves you I think he just needed a break". Confessed Daisy

Little did Suellen know that a nice , young, attractive cowboy was checking her out".

" Maybe Luke don't think I'm attractive anymore maybe that's why he dumped me"? asked SueEllen

" Suellen now don't go acting silly now you is a very pretty girl ". assured Daisy

" You is probably right Daisy I'm worryin' for nothing Luke an me is ment for eachother ". confessed Suellen

Suellen suddenly heard footsteps an she looked up and saw they belonged to a very attractive looking cowboy.

" Hey Darling what's a girl as pretty as you doing here alone ?". asked Dylan

" Oh um..., I..., I..., recently broke up with my boyfriend ". stated Suellen

" He must be a fool to have dumped an beauty like you what's your name ?". asked Dylan

" Well my name is Suellen , my ex boyfriend is Luke Duke". confessed Suellen

As Suellen's heart was on the mend over at the hospital Bo , Jesse was now getting the news about Luke.

Time seemed to pass like molasses as Bo , Jesse sat waiting for the double doors to the ER to open

Seeing the doors to the ER open and seeing a guy being pushed in a wheelchair sent a chill down Bo's spine.

" Uncle Jesse what if Luke is paralyzed I sure hope he ain't that'll just crush him if he is". confessed Bo

" Now Bo don't go counting your chickens fore' they hatch ". reminded Jesse

2 hours later Doc. Appleby came walking out of the ER doors and he walked right over to Jesse , Bo.

" Hello Bo, Jesse I wish I had better news for ya but Luke is in pretty bad shape". confessed Doc. Appleby

" Um... he is gonna be okay ain't he doc ?". asked Bo

" Luke did have some internal bleeding it took awhile to get it under control we finally got it". explained

" well that's great news Luke's gonna be okay !". said Bo happily

"Jesse noticed a look on Doc. Appleby's face that told him that Luke still wasn't out of the woods yet".

" Don't go beating around the bush none doc how is my boy doing?". asked

" Well the trouble is that Luke slipped into a Coma an I ain't too sure if he'll wake up".

" Oh No well that ain't good is it doc ?". asked Jesse concerndly

" No it ain't Jesse cause if Luke stays asleep for too long he could become a vegetable". worried Doc. Appleby

" Oh No I ain't about to let my boy become a vegetable ". said Jesse Sternly

" Now Jesse I ain't no miracle worker but I ain't about to let Luke become a vegetable". confessed Doc. Appleby

" Just promise me you ain't going to let my boy die I'll be happy as a clam ". confessed Jesse

" I'll try my best Jesse but I ain't gonna give y'all any false hope". explained Doc. Appleby

Poor O'l Luke to think this whole mess this started just cause he broke up with his girlfriend.


	4. Love Hurts

The Dukes was up bright , early the next morning doin' there morning chores, trying to go on as nothin' has happened.

O'l Bo was sweating like a pig as he was mendin' a fence he , Luke had busted the last time Rosco chased them.

All this work was startin' to take it's toll on O'l Bo who was thinkin' of asking Luke for some serious payback.

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was still about the same he was slowly starting to come closer to the surface.

The Dukes was up bright , early the next morning doin' there morning chores, trying to go on as nothin' has happened.

O'l Bo was sweating like a pig as he was mendin' a fence he , Luke had busted the last time Rosco chased them.

All this work was startin' to take it's toll on O'l Bo who was thinkin' of asking Luke for some serious payback.

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was still about the same he was slowly starting to come closer to the surface.

"Most of Luke's bandages had been removed since Luke still had most sititching he looked like a ragdoll."

One of the nurses in charge of Luke's care felt awfully sorry for the injured young man that lay on the bed.

" you poor darlin' you sure are a handsome young fella don't worry none your in good hand's honey". assured Nancy Beth

" Before Nancy Beth left Luke's room she figured she'd check to see if the boy was concious yet ".

" Well Mr. Luke Duke are we awake yet honey dumplin' ?". asked Nancy Beth

So when Nancy Beth lifted up Luke's left eyelid , shined the light in she got a little blink from him".

So after that she left Luke's room an she ent to report to Doc. Appleby that Luke is in a lighter coma.

Meanwhile Jesse was just now pullin' into the hospital parking lot he was silently praying that Luke was awake by now.

Jesse walked up to the front desk nurse to let her know that he was here to see Luke who was brought in last night.

" Excuse me ma'am I'm here to see my nephew Luke Duke who was brought into the hospital last night ". explained Jesse

" Okay Mr. Duke if you have a seat the doctor should be out to see you shortly ". explained Nurse Lucy Mae

"So as Jesse was sittin' , waiting for Doc. Appleby he noticed a magazine about whiskey so he figured he'd read it."

"While Over at the Boars Nest Daisy was comfortin' Suellen who was at the moment cryin' a river over Luke".

" Oh ..., Daisy what am I gonna do Luke was the only man for me I ain't loved anyone like him ". cried Suellen

" Now Honey you never know maybe a twist of fate will bring you back together again ". confessed Daisy

" I really hope your right Daisy I got me a bad feelin' that Luke , me may be broken up for good ". confessed Suellen

Meanwhile back at the hospital Doc. Appleby was lookin' over Luke's chart he was happy to see Luke was slowly wakin' up.

15 minutes later Doc. Appleby made his way down to the waiting room to let Jesse know the good news ".

" Howdy Jesse I got some good news to tell you it seems that Luke is slowly startin' to wake up ". confessed Doc. Appleby

" Jesse was now happy as a clam after hearin' that news he just prayed that fate wouldn't deal him a bad card".

" That's great news Doc is he awake now can I see him ?". asked Uncle Jesse

" Uh No Jesse he ain't awake now but he is slowly comin' around maybe tomorrow he'll be fully awake

" Well in that case I'll see ya tomorrow Doc. you let me know if anything changes ?". asked Jesse

" I sure will Jesse but there really ain't no need to worry Luke is in the best of hands ". assured Doc. Appleby

" Well in that case I guess I'll be back here bright , early tomorrow morning see ya tomorrow Doc". Confessed Jesse

So as Jesse was making the long drive back over to the farm he silently prayed that fate won't deal him a bad card.

"Meanwhile back at the hospital Nancy Beth was just on her way into Luke's room to see if he was awake yet ".

" Well Mr. Luke Duke are we awake yet honey dumpling ?". asked Nancy Beth

Nancy Beth saw Luke's eyes moving under his lids an she noticed that he was slowly starting to wake up .

" Well how you feelin' honey I must say you sure have the bluest eyes I've ever seen ". confessed Nancy Beth

" Well to be honest I feel like I've been hit by a ornry bull chasing after a lovestarved calf ". confessed Luke

" How's about I give you something for that nasty headache honey ?" . asked Nancy Beth

So Nancy Beth shot some Cyclobenzaprine into Luke's IV , then she left to report to Doc. Appleby

No sooner did Nancy Beth leave Luke's room did the medicene start to take effect an Luke was out cold once again.

Meanwhile Uncle Jesse was just now arriving back at the farm he was plumb wore out from the stress of the day.

" Hey Uncle Jesse you look about as worn out as chicken running around with it's head chopped off". confessed Daisy

" I'm sorry Baby I'm just worried about Luke he's still the same I just hope the good lord let's Luke stay". worried Jesse

" Maybe this here seafood Gumbo will cheer you up I sure put alot of crawdad's , shrimp in it". confessed Daisy

"So Daisy fixed Jesse a bowl of that declious Seafood Gumbo , put some crackers on the side to soak up the gravy".

" Ooh we this here is the best Gumbo I've ever tasted it's just about as good as my crawdad bisque ". admitted Jesse

" So what did Doc. Appleby say about Luke is he gonna wake up soon ?". asked Daisy

" Well he said that Luke is slowly starting to wake up but I ain't gonna count my chickens fore' they hatch ". admitted Jesse

" Oh Uncle Jesse don't worry Luke won't go yet he's too young to die the lord won't take him yet". assured Daisy

" I just hope you is right honey well I'm gonna turn in for the night goodnight baby". Confessed Jesse

Meanwhile back at the hospital O'l Luke started going into convulsion he was flopping like a fish out of water.

" Poor O'l Luke one step forward and two steps back ain't nothin' gone right for that boy ".

"Most of Luke's bandages had been removed since Luke still had most sititching he looked like a ragdoll."

One of the nurses in charge of Luke's care felt awfully sorry for the injured young man that lay on the bed.

" you poor darlin' you sure are a handsome young fella don't worry none your in good hand's honey". assured Nancy Beth

" Before Nancy Beth left Luke's room she figured she'd check to see if the boy was concious yet ".

" Well Mr. Luke Duke are we awake yet honey dumplin' ?". asked Nancy Beth

So when Nancy Beth lifted up Luke's left eyelid , shined the light in she got a little blink from him".

So after that she left Luke's room an she ent to report to Doc. Appleby that Luke is in a lighter coma.

Meanwhile Jesse was just now pullin' into the hospital parking lot he was silently praying that Luke was awake by now.

Jesse walked up to the front desk nurse to let her know that he was here to see Luke who was brought in last night.

" Excuse me ma'am I'm here to see my nephew Luke Duke who was brought into the hospital last night ". explained Jesse

" Okay Mr. Duke if you have a seat the doctor should be out to see you shortly ". explained Nurse Lucy Mae

"So as Jesse was sittin' , waiting for Doc. Appleby he noticed a magazine about whiskey so he figured he'd read it."

"While Over at the Boars Nest Daisy was comfortin' Suellen who was at the moment cryin' a river over Luke".

" Oh ..., Daisy what am I gonna do Luke was the only man for me I ain't loved anyone like him ". cried Suellen

" Now Honey you never know maybe a twist of fate will bring you back together again ". confessed Daisy

" I really hope your right Daisy I got me a bad feelin' that Luke , me may be broken up for good ". confessed Suellen

Meanwhile back at the hospital Doc. Appleby was lookin' over Luke's chart he was happy to see Luke was slowly wakin' up.

15 minutes later Doc. Appleby made his way down to the waiting room to let Jesse know the good news ".

" Howdy Jesse I got some good news to tell you it seems that Luke is slowly startin' to wake up ". confessed Doc. Appleby

" Jesse was now happy as a clam after hearin' that news he just prayed that fate wouldn't deal him a bad card".

" That's great news Doc is he awake now can I see him ?". asked Uncle Jesse

" Uh No Jesse he ain't awake now but he is slowly comin' around maybe tomorrow he'll be fully awake

" Well in that case I'll see ya tomorrow Doc. you let me know if anything changes ?". asked Jesse

" I sure will Jesse but there really ain't no need to worry Luke is in the best of hands ". assured Doc. Appleby

" Well in that case I guess I'll be back here bright , early tomorrow morning see ya tomorrow Doc". Confessed Jesse

So as Jesse was making the long drive back over to the farm he silently prayed that fate won't deal him a bad card.

"Meanwhile back at the hospital Nancy Beth was just on her way into Luke's room to see if he was awake yet ".

" Well Mr. Luke Duke are we awake yet honey dumpling ?". asked Nancy Beth

Nancy Beth saw Luke's eyes moving under his lids an she noticed that he was slowly starting to wake up .

" Well how you feelin' honey I must say you sure have the bluest eyes I've ever seen ". confessed Nancy Beth

" Well to be honest I feel like I've been hit by a ornry bull chasing after a lovestarved calf ". confessed Luke

" How's about I give you something for that nasty headache honey ?" . asked Nancy Beth

So Nancy Beth shot some Cyclobenzaprine into Luke's IV , then she left to report to Doc. Appleby

No sooner did Nancy Beth leave Luke's room did the medicene start to take effect an Luke was out cold once again.

Meanwhile Uncle Jesse was just now arriving back at the farm he was plumb wore out from the stress of the day.

" Hey Uncle Jesse you look about as worn out as chicken running around with it's head chopped off". confessed Daisy

" I'm sorry Baby I'm just worried about Luke he's still the same I just hope the good lord let's Luke stay". worried Jesse

" Maybe this here seafood Gumbo will cheer you up I sure put alot of crawdad's , shrimp in it". confessed Daisy

"So Daisy fixed Jesse a bowl of that declious Seafood Gumbo , put some crackers on the side to soak up the gravy".

" Ooh we this here is the best Gumbo I've ever tasted it's just about as good as my crawdad bisque ". admitted Jesse

" So what did Doc. Appleby say about Luke is he gonna wake up soon ?". asked Daisy

" Well he said that Luke is slowly starting to wake up but I ain't gonna count my chickens fore' they hatch ". admitted Jesse

" Oh Uncle Jesse don't worry Luke won't go yet he's too young to die the lord won't take him yet". assured Daisy

" I just hope you is right honey well I'm gonna turn in for the night goodnight baby". Confessed Jesse

Meanwhile back at the hospital O'l Luke started going into convulsion he was flopping like a fish out of water.

" Poor O'l Luke one step forward and two steps back ain't nothin' gone right for that boy ".


	5. Last In Love

As Luke's body was laying out cold on the hospital bed his soul was slowly leaving his body an going to heaven.

He couldn't help but feel a little sad because he'll never see Bo, Daisy , Uncle Jesse ever again.

Luke could see the light an he was just about to walk through the doors when the thought of Suellen stopped him.

" I ain't about to leave her alone like that it would just break her heart in two". confessed Luke

Meanwhile Luke layed in a hospital bed motionless , covered up to his chest with a sheet.

Luke could faintly hear voices in his head moving around the hospital room but he just couldn't respond.

The nurse in charge of Luke's care couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the handsome young man.

Since one of Luke's ribs had punctured one of his lungs he had to be hooked up to a ventilator pump.

An he had two IV's running down his arms one was for the blood he lost , the other to keep him hydrated.

She checked all of Luke's vitals all looked good except that O'l Luke wasn't waking up which ain't good.

She figured while she was their she might as well check to see if Luke is close to waking up from his coma.

So she got out her penlight and she lifted up Luke's' left eyelid , she shined the light in but no response.

" What a shame so young , so handsome he's too young to die ". confessed Shelby

Meanwhile Jesse was just now pulling into Tri-County hospital parking lot for his afternoon visit with Luke".

Uncle Jesse's heart was hanging by a thread at the thought that Luke's' may never wake up again.

Jesse had walked up to the front desk an he told the nurse that he was here to see Luke.

" My name's Jesse Duke an I'm here to see my nephew Luke Duke ". confessed Jesse

So the nurse typed Luke's name into the computer an his name popped up showed he was in room 109".

" Yes sir Mr. Duke the doctor should be out soon if you would have a seat sir". asked Nurse Maybelle

O'l Luke sure ain't out of the woods at least he was still hanging on all was quiet in the room.

except the noise of the ventilator pump , the heart monitor keeping track of Luke's heartbeats.

Luke had little beats of sweat pouring down his face remains of a feverish sleep ".

Then all of sudden Luke started having feverish convulsions an his room button started going off .

All the nurses , Doc. Appleby came running into Luke's room they quick gave Luke a shot of diazepam.

" O'l Luke kept flip-flopping like a fish outta water for 2 hours till he fell back into a deep , deep sleep".

" What in the devil caused Luke to suffer a convulsion like that ?". wondered Doc. Appleby

So the nurses looked around an one noticed that the machine watching Luke's temp. had gone up to 108.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Jesse had spotted a coffee machine so he figured he'd fix himself a cup.

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how much this has become part of his morning routine.

No sooner did Jesse sit back down to drink his coffee did the doors open an out stepped Doc. Appleby.

" I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you Luke had gone into fever convulsions ".

" Oh No that ain't fatal is it doc?". asked Jesse curiously

" No it ain't fatal Jesse but if we can't get Luke's fever down he may remain in a vegative state".

"After hearing that news Jesse could feel his heartbreak in two silently prayed the good lord would let Luke stay".

Meanwhile over at the Boars Nest Bo had just arrived to drown his sorrows he was plumb worried about Luke.

So Bo slowly made his way on over to the Bar where Daisy was washing some of the dirty glasses .

" Hey Bo how you doing honey ?". asked Daisy

" I ain't holding up that good honey I'm so afraid that Luke ain't never gonna wake up again". confessed Bo

" Oh now don't you go worrying like that honey Luke's in the best of hands ". reassured Daisy

" Dangnit if it ain't been for Suellen Luke wouldn't have driven drunk in the first place!". Said Bo angrily

" Now hold on Bo don't you go blaming Suellen for this mess Luke's the one that dumped her ". reminded Daisy

" I ain't believing this you is defending her after what she put Luke through". stated Bo

" Luke got hisself into this mess she ain't to blame for him wrecking at Kissing Cliff". reminded Daisy

" If it ain't been for her Luke wouldn't have crashed , nearly died cause of her ". stated Bo

" Bo how's about a nice Boars Nest special would that make you feel any better honey ?". asked Daisy

" Well now that you mention it I am getting very thirsty I could use a nice drink darling". Said Bo happily

Meanwhile back at the hospital Jesse was sitting on one of the benches waiting for his chance to see Luke.

Finally at 3:30 pm a nurse came out an told him that he can see Luke now but unfortunately only for 15 minutes.

So Jesse thanked the nurse for letting him now that can now see Luke so he followed her to his room.

As Jesse followed her down a long hallway when Jesse got a first glance of Luke he felt two tears fall down.

He put on a brave a face an tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat as he opened the door.

As Jesse sat in the chair beside Luke's bed he slowly picked up Luke's limp hand he could feel how clammy it was.

It broke his heart to see Luke this way , he also was a little bit angry at Luke also for drinking , driving.

" Sometimes when your heart is broken in two common sense goes out the window".

As Jesse saw Luke laying their so still , not making a peep he could feel some of the anger melting away".

" Luke I want ya to know that I ain't mad at ya. I know you was drinkin' to numb the pain". confessed Jesse

Then all of sudden Jesse looked down an he felt Luke's' hand move , then he saw Luke's eyelid blink".

" Luke ..., Luke ..., Luke .., can you hear me boy ?". asked Jesse

But Jesse received no response so all Jesse could do was silently pray that Luke heard him on some level.

" Y'know If Jesse didn't know any better he'd probably swear that god had it in for his boys".


	6. Love's For Fools

Doc. Appleby , All the nurses came running into Luke's room it took about 2 hours till Luke was stable again.

Once Luke was stable again Doc Appleby figured he'd check to see what had caused Luke to have the seizure.

So he looked around at all the machines an then he noticed that Luke's temp had gone up.

He noticed that it had gone up to 102 so he figured that Luke maybe running a little mild fever .

So he figured he best try to see if he can break that fever so he told his nurse to put Luke on a Cooling bed.

So later on that afternoon Luke was put onto a Cooling bed , wrapped in a warm blanket so he wouldn't get a chill.

Then the nurse left Luke's room and she prayed that Luke's fever would break by this evening.

Later on that day Bo in Uncle Jesse's pick-up had decided to go on down to Atlanta to get a brand new car".

He had been cruising along enjoying the sound of birds chirping when he spotted a place called Cheap Charlies".

So he figured it wouldn't hurt to pull in an take a look around to see if he had any worth buying.

"

Meanwhile on the other side of the dealership Charlie was talking to a customer about a Gremlin".

" Hey c'mon Mister I'll give you $35.00 grand for it please ?". asked Kenny

" Look Kid I ain't interested in your broken down clunker car okay so please go away ". demanded Charlie

" Now O'l Bo was never one to pass up on a great deal so he figured he'd try to smooth things over".

"

Hey Kid I just happen to be shopping for a new set of wheels I'd like to buy it off your hands". admitted Bo

" Okay sure but it ain't in the best of shape now it needs a lot of body work at the moment". confessed Kenny

" Well that's fine I know a really good macanic that can fix it up in two shakes of a lamb's tail". kidded Bo

So with having a new set of wheels now Bo figured he would drive it on over to the hospital ,check on Luke.

Meanwhile back over at the hospital Doc. Appleby was just coming into the room to check on Luke.

" He was happy to see that Luke's temp had gone down to 101 from 102 he figured for now Luke was in the clear.

Then all of sudden Doc Appleby noticed that Luke was trying to wake up so he figured he would wait a second.

" Well Welcome back Luke I knew you was gonna wake up eventually how you feeling boy ?". asked Doc

" To be honest Doc I don't really remember much um ..., how did I end up here ?". asked Luke

" uh ho well their's a twist I didn't see comin' don't go to the fridge now it ain't over yet".


	7. Once Bitten And Twice As Shy

Over the course of the next week Luke started slowly coming out of the Coma that kept him prisnor .

Meanwhile Doc Appleby was on his way into Luke's room to check to see if Luke was able to go home .

" Morning Luke I'm here to test out your reflexes so you just lay on back down okay". stated Doc. Appleby

Well Luke are you having any blurry or double vision ?". asked Doc. Appleby

" Well I saw some stars earlier , some fuzzy dots ". confessed Luke"

So Doc. Appleby got out his flashlight an shined it in Luke's eyes noticed that his pupil reaction was a little sluggish.

Then he tested out Luke's balance skills an he asked Luke to see if he can walk without falling down.

" Poor Luke could only take two steps before he felt a wave of dizziness hit him so he had to sit down".

" Well Luke it seems that you is suffering from a concussion it usually goes away all on it's own". said Doc. Appleby

" Which means that you are gonna have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks , lots of bedrests".

...

" Poor Luke was feelin' awfully broken hearted after hearing that piece of news ".

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse was just getting done feeding the chickens , Collecting the eggs.

Once all Jesse's chores was done he got into the pick-up an he drove on over to the hospital to see Luke.

" Morning Doc how's Luke doing sure hope the farm ain't been the same without him". Confessed Jesse

"

Well Jesse I got good news , Bad news for you which one would you like to hear first ?". asked Doc Appleby

"

I would really love to hear the bad news first doc if you don't mind ?". asked Jesse

" Well the bad news that Luke is suffering from a rather bad concussion ". explained Doc. Appleby

" Well can he go home today or does he have to stay here for another week ?". asked Jesse

" Yes he can go home but he is gonna need to take it easy for about 2 weeks ". explaind Doc Appleby

" Well Doc you got my word on that I'll make sure that Luke takes it easy till he is all better". promised Jesse

" Sure hope O'l Jesse didn't bite off more then he can chew that is gonna be an awfully hard promise to keep".

Later on that day a nurse brought a wheelchair into Luke's room Luke was all happy to finally be going home.

" Uncle Jesse I am so happy to finally being going back home I really missed y'all very much". admitted Luke

" Luke I want you to know that I ain't mad at ya I know you was only drinking to numb the pain". confessed Jesse

" I know I screwed up Uncle Jesse but I really am sorry for doing it I swear I won't do it again". confessed Luke

" I know you won't cause if you do me , you will have a date out to the woodshead". warned Jesse


	8. When Will I Be Loved

Over the next two weeks Luke's concussion slowly started fading away but his heart was still in pieces.

Meanwhile O'l Bo, Luke was in the Gremlin heading on over to the Boars Nest.

"Bo couldn't help but notice how Luke was bein' more quieter then normal ".

" Hey Luke maybe you can get a date with that hot new waitress at the Boars Nest". thought Bo

" Luke ..., earth to Luke ..., LUKE !". screamed Bo

" Luke you ain't been listening to a word I've said have you ?". asked Bo

" Uh ... sorry cuz I ain't been able to get Suellen off my mind ". admitted Luke

" I was talkin' about that new waitress at the Boars Nest she is just pretty as a picture." said Bo

" Um..., I don't know Bo my heart just ain't ready yet I still regret dumping Suellen". admitted Luke

2 hours later the boys arrived at the Boars Nest Robin the new waitress was working at the Bar today".

" Hey Cousin that new waitress is checking you out why buy the cow you can get the milk for free". kidded Bo

" Ain't you just jumping the gun a bit Bo I ain't looking to rush into this". admitted Luke

" C'mon Luke she's really smitten with ya , she's looking at ya like the only cow in a bull pasture".

"Elly Mae was smitten with Luke bad she ain't been able to take her eyes off him since she started working here".

" Daisy never told me how handsome her cousins is you sure is a beefcake honey ". Elly Mae said complimentary

" Well Thank you Sugar y'know there's a great romantic comedy playing I'd love to take ya ". asked Luke

" Sure Honey I'd love to go out with you after my shift at the Boars Nest is over at 8:00 pm". confessed Robin

" Okay well in that case um..., where can I pick you up at ?". asked Luke

" oh um..., I live at the old Pringle farm it's on O'l Cottendale rd ya can't miss it ". stated Elly Mae

" In that case how's about two Boars Nest specials for , me my cousin ". asked Luke

Luke's' heart felt like it had wings as he made his way back on over to the table".

2 hours later Elly Mae had brought the boys two Boars Nest specials she gave Luke a very pretty smile.

" Here you go darling drink up so I's can bring you another round honey ". kidded Elly Mae

" What I tell ya cousin she sure has a hook baited for you ". teased Bo

" I ain't rushing into this I already got me a date with tonight were going to a movie ". admitted Luke

Later on that night at the Dukefarm as the Dukes was enjoying a nice meal of lambchops, rice, cornbread".

Jesse couldn't help but notice that Luke seemed to be somewhere's else an his food was getting cold.

"

Luke you ain't touched your plate at all through this whole meal is you feelin' okay ?". asked Jesse

Oh I feel fine Uncle Jesse I'm just nervous about this date I got with a waitress at the Boars Nest". admitted Luke

" So your heart is finally on the mend but I wouldn't go burning any bridges just yet ". warned Jesse

"

I know I ain't gonna rush into it this is my first date since Ellen so I'm taking it slow". admitted Luke

So While Jesse, Daisy, Bo was doing the dinner dishes Luke was in the boys bedroom into a white shirt/brown vest.

"

You is lookin' sharp their cousin you is probably gonna start a fire in her heart ". teased Bo

" Well I ain't gonna count my chickens for they hatch so I'll see y'all later". admitted Luke

Meanwhile over at the Pringle Farm Elly Mae and her brother Colby was waiting for Luke to show up".

" Now you ain't seriously going out with this plowboy since he's the reason Suellen broke up with me". asked Colby

" Now You listen to me you ain't telling me who I can date understand!". shouted Elly Mae

2 hours later Luke pulled up in the driveway in the Gremlin he was really , really nervous".

So Luke , Elly Mae made it to the movies in time they both shared a large bucket of popcorn , two cokes.

Once the movie was over Luke decided to drive on over to the Pringle place an he walked her up to the front porch.

Elly Mae Was smitten bad with Luke she just couldn't take her eyes off of him they both into each other's eyes.

As the moon was glowing just as bright as the stars in their eyes they shared a passionate kiss goodnite".


	9. First Love

The next morning at the farm as the Dukes was enjoying a nice breakfast but notice Luke was awfully quiet.

" Um Luke is you feeling alright cuz you ain't touched a thing on your plate all morning ?". asked Bo

" O'l Luke didn't hear a single word Bo said on account of his mind was still on that passionate kiss last night.

" Oh I'm sorry Bo I ... um..., I just can't stop thinkin' about Elly Mae she has the face of an angel. Confessed Luke

" If I didn't know any better I would say that somebody here has been bit by the lovebug ". Kidded Jesse

" I'm really happy for you Luke see I told ya there is plenty of fish in the sea ". kidded Bo

Later that evening the boys decided to double date on over at the Boars Nest to hear the latest celebrity sing.

This time the singer was none other than Linda Ronstadt she was singing her hit " When Will I Be Loved".

After the song was done Luke asked Elly Mae if she cared to dance she of course told him yes she'd love to .

" Luke , Elly Mae were so lost in each other's eyes they didn't notice that a pair of jealous eyes was watching them.

Suellen who was sitting in the booth in the back couldn't help feel a little Jealous seeing Luke with that girl".

So she figured she'd walk on over to Luke, Elly Mae an figured she would try to rekindle the old flame".

" Howdy y'all I hate to ruin y'all's fun but do you mind If I cut in ?". asked Suellen

"

Suellen what in the heck are you doing' we ain't going out anymore ?". asked Luke

" I'm sorry Luke Darling but well I wanted to see if the fire between us ain't all ashes yet ". confessed Suellen

" Luke who the heck are you trying to fool you know she ain't gonna be as good to you as I was ". teased Suellen

"Luke was trying his best to keep his wits about him an not break Suellen's heart in two for the second time around

" Now Elly Mae ain't never been one to get Jealous fore' she was starting to feel like someone lit a fire in her heart.

" Look Suellen I don't know what kind of game you is playing here I ain't about to hurt Elly Mae". admitted Luke

" Well fine but this ain't over Luke I will be back if I can't have you ain't nobody else can". warned Suellen

" Elly Mae I'm so sorry for Suellen I want you to know that I love you with all my heart ". admitted Luke

" Oh Luke I ain't never felt this way about anyone fore' I love you so much ". admitted Elly Mae

So after a few more rounds of beer , juking the boys had decided to call it a night head on home".

" Y'know Luke I tell you that pretty little gal is sweet as Honey you is one lucky man". admitted Bo

" Yeah right just keep it up Bo I know what you is up to an she ain't for sale ". Warned Luke

" Well will just see about that cousin cause as soon as she gets a look at me you're gonna lose her all over again "

" By the time the boys arrived back at the farm O'l Bo , Luke was so worn out it didn't take them long to fall asleep".

"Early the next morning as the boys was doing their chores Bo couldn't help but notice Luke was daydreaming".

" Luke , Luke , LUKE! "., LUKAS KAY DUKE WILL YOU ANSWER ME ". Shouted Bo

" Oh I'm sorry Bo I guess I'm too busy thinking about Elly Mae ". confessed Luke

"I hate to be the one to burst your bubble cousin but Uncle Jesse if we don't finish the fence". worried Bo

Later on that day O'l Luke decided to take Elly Mae out on a Picnic lunch O'l Luke was smitten bad ".

" Once they was done eating they decided to do some Skinny Dipping .

Finally Luke , Elly Mae had decided to get out fore' they turned into prunes , then they made love".

So While Luke , Elly Mae was enjoying a nice picnic over at the Boars Nest Suellen was talking to Daisy.

" Daisy I know that Luke , me is now broke up I just ain't happy seeing him with someone new". admitted Suellen

" Well Luke did say that he wanted to see other people so he ain't exactly cheating on you ". admitted Daisy

" But Daisy I ain't ready to move on yet I've been in love with Luke since that day in the sandbox in 2nd grade".

Flashback Hazzard 1955

...

It was recess at Hazzard Elementary so little Luke , little Bo was playing the sandbox .

" Howdy my name is Suellen what's y'all's names ?". asked the little girl

" Well um.., um.., my name is Bo , this is my cousin Luke ". answered Bo

" All of sudden Suellen decided to push little Luke into a big pile of sand , then little Luke started crying his eyes out ".

" Y'all do realize that Suellen did that because she was just too shy to let Luke know that she liked him".

End FlashBack

... ...


	10. The Ghost Of You and Me

" Bo Duke had woken up to the sound of tossing , turning coming from Luke's bed ".

Meanwhile on the other side of the room poor Luke was tossing, turning he was stuck in a terrible nightmare ".

" Luke I love you you'll always be mine ". said Suellen "., " Don't listen to her Luke I love you ". admitted Elly Mae

" No , No , No stop , stop Stop ! ", Then Luke fell out of bed landed hard onto the floor ".

Bo raced over to Luke who looked like he was still stuck in a dream , he was hitting his head against the wall".

" Luke ..., Luke wake up ..., Luke wake up your dreamin' wake up cousin Luke wake up ". begged Bo

"

Luke you okay you look like you've seen a ghost you okay ?". asked Bo

" Um ... I .. I don't know what I'm gonna do Bo I love Elly Mae but Suellen's ghost won't leave me alone".

" Well sorry Luke wish I could help ya but I ain't never been in a mess like this fore ". admitted Bo

"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Jesse was frying up some eggs , grilling some bacon when he heard footsteps .

" Morning Luke you look like you've gotten into a fight with a bobcat lost ". kidded Jesse

" Morning Uncle Jesse I got me a problem I'm in love with Elly Mae, Suellen's ghost won't go away" . confessed Luke

" Luke you is just gonna have to decide which one you love , which one you don't love boy ". confessed Jesse

Later that day when the boys went over to the Boars Nest Luke saw that Suellen was sitting at the bar.

" Hey Baby how you been It sure has been lonely since we broke up I ain't never loved but you". admitted Suellen

" Suellen I don't know how to break this to ya but I ain't in love with you anymore ". admitted Luke

" Well Maybe I should warn Elly Mae that you'll dump her like a hot potatoe ". Kidded Elly Mae

" Then again you ain't one who takes rejection well so I'll pass but don't come crying to me". warned Suellen

" Bo couldn't but chuckle as he watched from the bar as his older cousin was making a fool of himself ".

" Well cousin you sure told her I bet she ain't gonna be bothering you anymore ". chuckled Bo

" I sure did Suellen ain't gonna be problem no more the fire between us is now ashes ". admitted Luke

" Hey Darling how's about two Boars Nest specials for Me , Bo ?". asked Luke

" Sure Luke honey two boars nest specials coming up sugar ". said Elly Mae

15 minutes later Elly Mae came back with the boys beers , she gave Luke a smile sweet as honey".

" Things was slowly starting to get back to normal at least what passes for normal in Hazzard County ".


End file.
